


Приз из Старбакса

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда выдается поистине отличная неделя. Такая, знаете, страшно удачная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приз из Старбакса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbucks Rewards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197164) by cherie_morte. 



> Фик переведен специально для игры Байки-8  
> Бета: Pretty Penny  
> Артер: Zootexnik

  
Всё начинается в Старбаксе, где, впрочем, всегда случается только хорошее.

Выкрикивают заказ Джареда, он берёт его и разворачивается, не потрудившись проверить, стоит ли кто-то позади него. В типичной ситуации «Джаред-Падалеки-неуклюжий-идиот-и-невероятный-неудачник» это стало бы частью интермедии, когда горячий кофе Джареда выплескивается из стаканчика, обжигает ему лицо и заливает белоснежный костюм какого-нибудь помешанного на моде мафиози, который от ярости приказывает его убить.

Но это не одна из тех ситуаций, потому что за спиной Джареда оказывается Дженсен, его тёплые пальцы смыкаются на запястье, не давая опрокинуться стаканчику с кофе. Именно в него Джаред врезается всем телом, а его губы внезапно, но отнюдь не случайно, впечатываются в рот Дженсена. И вот вместе они уже исполняют сценку «Ой, твой рот такой притягательный, поцелуемся?»

Джаред ожидает, что сейчас неизвестно откуда выпрыгнет папарацци и сфотографирует их, чем разрушит карьеру не только Джареда, но и Дженсена. Хотя даже после этих мыслей Джаред всё равно считает, что оно того стоит. Губы у Дженсена нежные, как он себе всегда представлял, от этого внутри разливается такое тепло, какого Джаред ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал.

Джаред отрывается от его губ, как только вспоминает, что вроде как должен, и тупо улыбается, потому что иногда, когда Дженсен рядом, невозможно справиться со своим лицом.

Вокруг них по-прежнему шумит кофейня: за стойкой снова выкрикивают готовый заказ; очередной сердитый бизнесмен что-то орёт в мобильный телефон; какая-то слегка безумная аспирантка остервенело стучит по клавиатуре, почти уткнувшись лбом в ноутбук, словно это поможет ей скорее закончить. На них никто не смотрит, не указывает пальцем, люди ведут себя так, словно никто ничего не заметил. А прямо перед Джаредом стоит Дженсен и улыбается ему в ответ, и Джаред больше не стесняется своей улыбки.

Даже немного странно, всё ощущается, словно так и надо, и в происходящем нет ничего экстраординарного. Джаред мысленно шепчет «спасибо» куда-то в потолок, как можно незаметней берёт руку Дженсена и следует за ним к машине.

♥♥♥

Второй раз случается через два дня и опять в Старбаксе.

Джаред стоит в очереди, он опаздывает, но не заехать сюда не мог: утро — не утро без глотка кофе. Они с Дженсеном кувыркались в постели всю ночь напролёт. Ведь именно этим занимаются, когда выясняется, что твоя давняя, безмерная и безответная любовь к лучшему другу и коллеге на деле оказывается не такой уж и безответной. А если кто-то на планете Земля и в состоянии удержать свои руки подальше от Дженсена Эклза ради соблюдения режима сна, то Джаред его поздравляет. Его сила воли не настолько крепка.

Понятное дело, уж если Джаред и так опаздывает, то сегодня именно тот день, когда очередь тянется до самой двери, и он стоит практически на улице. Джаред понимает, что жалеть себя в такой ситуации смешно, тем более у Дженсена сегодня сцен вдвое больше, да и встал тот почти на рассвете. Но этого всё-таки достаточно для того, чтобы настроение Джареда самую малость испортилось. 

Всё, чего ему хочется — получить чёртов кофе для себя и Дженсена, добраться до площадки и не заработать выговор. И как можно скорее снова увидеть Дженсена. Да, они расстались всего несколько часов назад, но Джаред уже скучает по нему. Он вдруг понимает, что новая грань их отношений ему до того в кайф, что его вовсе не заботит, превратится ли он в сопливого и приставучего дурака или какими там эпитетами наградит его Дженсен, как только засечёт такое поведение. 

Мысли Джареда прерываются громким спором у стойки, где клиенты забирают свои заказы. Женщина с двумя стаканчиками вопит, что ей принесли чужой кофе. Бариста за стойкой таращит на неё удивлённые глаза. 

Тут подходит другой сотрудник, забирает напитки из рук клиентки и придвигает к ней новые. Та дотошно обследует стаканы, потом кивает головой и, взяв заказ, уходит. Сотрудник проверяет два забракованных стакана, затем смотрит на очередь. 

— Случайно нет желающих получить большой тройной латте и карамельный гранд маккиато?

Джаред чуть не выпрыгивает из кожи, когда слышит эти названия. Потому что какие, чёрт подери, шансы? Однако старается себя сдержать. Вполне возможно, кто-нибудь впереди него захочет изменить своим вкусам, только бы выбраться отсюда.

Он ждёт двадцать секунд, но никто не отзывается, и Джаред решает — была не была! Поднимает руку и делает шаг вперёд, другой рукой вытаскивая из кармана бумажник.

— Сколько? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя немного неуютно, оказавшись в самом начале очереди.

Бариста пожимает плечами. 

— Мы бы всё равно выбросили этот заказ, если бы вы его не взяли, — сообщает он. — Так что не беспокойтесь об этом.

Вот так, несмотря на все трудности, Джаред прибывает на площадку вовремя, с двумя бесплатными стаканчиками кофе и плюс ко всему получает благодарный поцелуй, как только остаётся с Дженсеном наедине. Кажется, эта неделя станет самой любимой неделей Джареда.

♥♥♥

И ладно бы только это, но в четверг снова происходит нечто похожее. На этот раз Джареду перепадает целая коробка печенья, у которого вот-вот истечет срок годности, и он получает печенье бесплатно. В пятницу Джаред всё же платит за заказ, зато очереди нет, и это с утра в будний день! Плюс девушка, которая готовит ему кофе, должно быть, какая-то кофейная богиня, потому что Джаред никогда в жизни не пробовал лучшего латте.

Это жутковато. И на самом деле Джаред не жалуется, ничего подобного. Но… Какого чёрта?

— Так, подожди, что? — Дженсен фыркает. — Повтори-ка, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Я думаю, наш Старбакс заговорён! Или там завелись привидения. Я почти уверен, Дженсен.

Дженсен качает головой и снова возвращается к просмотру телевизора. 

— Ты пересмотрел «Сверхъестественного», Джей.

— Ну, а как ещё можно объяснить такую удачу? — не может успокоиться Джаред. — И вообще, куда я дел… О, нашёл! 

Он оглядывается и видит прямо перед собой на столе бутылочку с маринадом, которую искал. Джаред удивляется, как это не заметил её раньше, но потом пожимает плечами и вновь принимается за приготовление стейка. 

— И самое логичное, что ты смог придумать — это призрак в Старбаксе? Который, как ты там сказал, влюблён в тебя?

Джаред пожимает плечами. 

— Какое объяснение у тебя, раз ты такой умник?

— Я эльф*, — скучающим тоном сообщает Дженсен.

— Ага, в последние несколько дней мне приходила в голову такая мысль, — хмыкает Джаред.

Дженсен выключает телевизор, встаёт, пересекает комнату и, остановившись, облокачивается на арку, ведущую в кухню. 

— Нет же, балбес. Не в том смысле. Я настоящий эльф.

Джаред замирает. Обдумывает полученную информацию. Да, в этом действительно есть смысл. Дженсен же нереально красив.

— О, — подумав, произносит Джаред.

— Поверить не могу, первое, что пришло тебе в голову, когда с тобой случилось что-то хорошее — это влюблённый призрак из кофейни! — возмущается Дженсен. — Это так эгоистично и так безумно.

— Ну, не так уж и безумно, — защищается Джаред. Вероятно, это не намного безумнее, чем очевидное решение, ну да ладно. Действительно, кто бы первым делом заподозрил своего «сказочного парня», целыми днями воюя с привидениями на съёмочной площадке?

Джаред решает, что пора отвести тему от собственной глупости в другую сторону. 

— И когда ты собирался мне рассказать?

— Не знаю, — просто говорит Дженсен, идёт к холодильнику и выуживает оттуда пару бутылок пива. — А когда надо было?

— Когда мы встретились? Когда стали жить вместе? Я не знаю, чувак, может быть, когда мы начали трахаться?

Дженсен улыбается застенчиво, подавая Джареду пиво, и наклоняется для быстрого поцелуя. 

— Прости, малыш. Забыл.

— Боже, никогда не называй меня так, — просит Джаред, скривив лицо. — Забыл так же, как вечно забываешь выбросить скисшее молоко?

Дженсен вздыхает. 

— Послушай, я же извинился за молоко. И я не забываю вечно. Это было всего один раз!

— Это было три раза!

— Это был один раз. На протяжении трёх дней, — уточняет Дженсен.

Джаред открывает рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь эдакое, но затем закрывает и трясёт головой. 

— Убери свою волшебную задницу из моей кухни, — наконец произносит он.

Дженсен смеётся и, уклоняясь от попытки Джареда хлопнуть по упомянутой заднице, выходит. 

— И поторопись с моим бифштексом, женщина, — игриво кричит он.

Но Джареду не надо ничего делать: к тому моменту, когда он оборачивается к плите, стейки уже лежат на двух тарелках, приготовленные именно так, как любит Дженсен — с картофельным пюре и овощами, которых у них, по мнению Джареда, и в помине не было. 

Какое-то время он пялится на этот идеальный, приготовленный без каких-либо усилий ужин, но вскоре, закатив глаза, берёт тарелки и приносит их к столу. В этом весь Дженсен — скрывать что-то подобное, годами заставляя Джареда делать всякую ненужную работу, а потом однажды как бы невзначай заявить: «Ой, извини, забыл упомянуть, я же могу это делать силой мысли».

— Ты моешь посуду, — говорит Джаред, занимая своё место за столом.

Дженсен хитро усмехается. 

— Уже сделано.

«Ну конечно, — думает Джаред. — Вот же придурок».

Но когда нога Дженсена под столом касается его ноги, Джаред понимает, что действительно любит этого сказочного придурка.

___________________________

*fairy (англ.) также имеет значение «гомосексуалист» :D (сленг)


End file.
